


The Journey Home

by d62_r54



Category: Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The others are my own creation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d62_r54/pseuds/d62_r54
Summary: Bilbo has a daughter, named Flora Belladonna Baggins.  She's known as Flora.  Strife has grown between them due to his change in attitude since she's become a woman.





	1. The Family at Bag End

CHAPTER ONE: THE FAMILY AT BAG END

Up at Bag End, Bilbo Baggins sat on his bench, puffing on his pipe, and sitting comfortably watching the world go by. His neighbors, when they went past his sprawling cottage, ignored his presence. Well, most of them did anyway. First he’d shocked the community by going on an adventure of all things. Then he had returned laden with chests of gold it was rumored. Then there was the strange woman, heavily pregnant who suddenly appeared at his doorstep. One month later, his daughter Flora was born and the woman went away.

The years had gone by so quickly, Bilbo mused as he watched his daughter’s red gold head bent over some duty in the garden. He sighed. It seemed but a moment ago she was a small one who hugged him constantly, and hung on his every word when he spoke about his tales of the journey to regain Erebor.

She seemed to have taken on a change that worried him. Always laughing and carefree, she had become quiet and far away in thought. She was no longer happy here, he knew. She did try to hide it from him, never wishing to hurt him. She was sweet and considerate like that. But as her father, he knew her better than every one else. He’d sent for his life long friend Gandalf the gray. Bilbo knew he’d been right in what he had said all those years ago when Flora was born, and it frightened Bilbo more than he could admit. So he sat waiting for his friend to come, and help him set matters right.

Flora was deep in thought, and quite unaware of her father’s dark musings. She was in the garden. She did not tend the flowers much any longer. She worked on her herbs and healing stuffs as if one possessed. Lately she longed to be away from here. She did not understand the need, but it was deep, and a single thought that kept going through her mind, giving her no ease, and allowing her no sleep. Right then, a few of the Hobbit men came walking close to her garden. She glanced up, and the blonde one, a lad named Finwe smiled at her. Of course she gave him a broad grin in return. He was big and strapping for a Hobbit. He even had his own house under the hill, an amazing feat for one so young. He clearly had a crush upon Flora. That she liked him as well did not go unnoticed by her suddenly stern father, who called to her “Flora! It’s in the cottage you need to be now child! There’s still some blueberry blackberry jam still to set up for the winter” Flora sighed, staring at her dad with light green eyes that sparkled with impatience for long minutes. She turned to Finwe then, nodding and smiling ere she spoke, “Good morn to you Mr. Finwe. It’s a fine day isn’t it?” He smiled and replied “Tis much better now that I have seen you fair face and pretty smile miss Flora. Good day to you now.” And he moved on, casting glances backwards at her as she carried her baskets, her hips swinging with a seduction she was unaware of as she walked past her father silently, heading inside the door.

 

When Flora went to the kitchen, Bilbo was not far behind. She sighed, knowing the same old conversation was about to take place. She set the basket of healing herbs and such to dry as she made tea. Bilbo watched her, saying nothing. Finally, Flora poured two cups of tea, setting one at each end of the table. As she sipped it she waited. Finally Bilbo sat down. Took a sip of the tea, then put it down with a clatter that made Flora wonder why the dishes did not break. He began with a rumble of impatience. “What are you thinking Flora? Do you disobey me a purpose?? How many times must I tell you not to bother with the local young men?” Her head snapped up, and she replied in growing ire of her own, “When you answer my questions and cease keeping everything from me father!” She stood and took a deep breath. It did not cool her ire. Flora added, “You refuse to even tell me about my mother. You won’t tell me why she loved me so little that she just left me here. I don’t even know her name, never mind what race she was! The list goes on and on! You won’t allow me to leave the yard!” She swung around, heading for her room as she told him, “this afternoon I’m going out! Down at the fair is where I’ll be. I want to see things. Perhaps to buy a new dress.” she threw up her arms and strode to her room.

In the quiet that followed her quarrel, Bilbo sat there, deep in thought. He knew Flora was right. He’d made her a virtual prisoner here. But he did not know what else to do. And he was afraid for her life. Softly he whispered, “Gandalf please hurry.” and he went back out of his bench to await the wizard.

Two hours later found Flora Walking home from the fair. With a merry smile upon her lips, she was far more relaxed than she could recall being in a long time. To her surprise, Finwe had learned she was there, and had quickly strode up to meet her. When he raised her hand to his lips, Flora found she did not swoon as in the novels that some of her friends snuck in for her to read. In fact, she felt nothing. But they had a good time nevertheless. Now she was alone, and as she shifted her sack full of purchases, she sighed, her thoughts turning towards her father. When she was but a young girl he was as far from the tyrant he’d become than anyone could ever be. He smiled at her, and did not find fault with all she said and did.

Flora loved him deeply. But she did not feel that emotion in return. It hurt her deep that her own father found that she was so full of faults that he was unable or unwilling to love her.

She didn’t know that there was a tall man hiding in the bushes, watching her. Flora’s sadness was painted across her face, and he wondered what had put it there. He decided to play the loving Uncle, something not at all hard to do with a girl such as she. He stepped from the thicket, and saw her beautiful face go white with fear. Her light green eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, unsure what to do. As always, when frightened or sad, her small hand gripped her mother’s amulet that she always wore about her neck. The sight of her terror pulled at his heart. Large hands opened wide as Gandalf told her softly, “There’s no need to fear my dear Flora. I did not mean to frighten you. Tis only me, coming for a visit.” Flora recognized him then. With a happy squeal, she set down her bag and ran to his arms, yelling, “Uncle Gandalf! It’s been so very long since I have seen you!” She leaped at him as she’d done when she was ten, the last time he’d seen her. He gladly caught her, and pulled her in for a tight hug. Flora’s arms would not let loose of his neck. Gandalf sensed something was very badly amiss, and did not force her when he realized she was crying silent tears. Warning bells began to go off in the wizards’ mind. Perhaps he’d erred in leaving Bilbo and Flora alone in Bag End. But he’d felt they were safe there. Putting her down, noting her bare, hairless feet, Gandalf wiped the moisture from her small face. “There, there child  
! What has you so upset? Get your bag & we shall talk on our way to your home.” 

 

As they walked along, Flora answered all of Gandalf’s questions. When she confessed to him that as she became a woman, her father had changed. He didn’t even allow her out of the garden. He found fault with much that she said & did. When Gandalf learned that the dear girl had decided that her father saw something in her that he could not love, he was silently furious. They had reached the yard by then, and when Bilbo would have arose to greet his old friend, a warning angry glance from Gandalf stopped him. As if he’d only just thought of it, Gandalf exclaimed to Flora, “Dear child! You must forgive an old man! I have brought gifts for you. Come inside and I shall give them to you.” Flora’s eyes widened in amazement, and she told him, “I’ll go ahead and get you your favorite beverage then! Hurry now! “ Then she was gone.

Gandalf came up the path, and Bilbo saw that he was indeed angry. He stood up tall and started to say, “I don’t know what fairytales she’s been telling you, but….” Gandalf cut him off in soft fury. “I think they were truths Bilbo Baggins! We will talk, but not while Flora is in earshot. Now let us go and try to be merry for your daughter’s sake if nothing else. For right now I’ll tell you, I’d like nothing better than to throttle you my old Friend!” He followed Bilbo into his house then, plastering a pleasant look upon his face for Flora’s benefit.

When they came in she’d already placed their beverages upon the table. Tea for her father, and a glass of elvish merlot for Gandalf, who sat with a grateful sigh. As Bilbo was seating himself, Gandalf beckoned Flora to him. He saw she was fairly vibrating with excitement. This caused him to glance sideways at Bilbo, who could not meet his eye. He’d also seen that her clothes were in poor repair. He realized that to get a new dress, she’d have to go to town. And it seemed that her father was not allowing that. Gandalf reached into his robes, saying to her, “Now, what have I done with those gifts? I hope I didn’t forget them.” He saw the disappointment in her green eyes, and quit teasing her. He pulled out a silver hairbrush, with Dwarvish runes upon it. She squealed with delight, and told him she’d never seen anything so fine. Next, he produced a beautiful cloak. It was dark blue, with fur lining. The wizard told her it would keep her warm with the upcoming winter. When he was done, she had the hairbrush, cloak, a pair of trousers and shirt, which caused her father to choke upon his tea, yet he said nothing. And finally, a beautiful white bow with a quiver of arrows. He told her that the bow was enchanted. That she’d never miss a shot with it. Also that the quiver would never run out of arrows.

Flora hugged him as she said happily, “you spoil me Uncle!! You must stay for dinner so that I may repay you!” He nodded and told her, “With pleasure my dear” Flora scooped up her treasures, taking them into her chamber. Bilbo stared at the wizard. “A bow and arrows? A thick cloak?” he questioned. Gandalf frowned, and replied, “Keeping her here, alone, hearing nothing but reprimands from you will not protect her Bilbo, and you know it! Tis high time that she was on her way.” Bilbo sighed and bowed his head. But not before Gandalf saw the fear and the pain in his dark eyes. More gently he told his friend, “”You do not need to fear. I shall be with her as much as I can. I also have some of your good friends along the way to help her.” Bilbo’s head came up. Gandalf began puffing upon his pipe and chuckled. “Did you think they would abandon the daughter of Bilbo the Burglar?” Then Flora came into the kitchen to prepare the meal, and they fell silent. They talked of inconsequential things, and Flora’s smile was quick and easy. Little did she know that very soon her heart would be broken in two, and she would leave the only home she knew.


	2. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora overhears an oninous conversatio between her father and Gandalf, leading her to run into the night.

CHAPTER TWO: Into the night

In honor of this rare visit from her Uncle, Flora made an extravagant meal. As she began to bring the dishes to the table even Bilbo’s mouth was watering in anticipation. Their were chicken meat pies with gravy and fresh vegetables. Their were also venison dumplings as well as home made butter to go with bread so fresh that it was still warm. And to finish it all off, Their were cherry tarts with whipped cream atop of them. 

The trio ate with good appetite, especially the men. Flora finished her meal first. Putting down her fork, Gandalf asked her in mild concern, “Are you well little one?? You did not eat very much.” His hand touched hers as he spoke. She smiled and replied, “I haven’t had much of an appetite of late Uncle. I do not know the why of it.” she smiled at both of them as she said, “If you two men are done and ready for desert, I’ll clear away the supper dishes and see them washed.” Both men nodded, and after she’d cleared the table, she came in. “I’m going to go in and admire my new things for awhile. Uncle Gandalf, let me know please when you are tired and I’ll get your bed ready.” With that Flora went to her room & quietly shut her door. She sat there brushing her hair with the new brush, her mind wandering. She knew there was a reason for the gray wizard to be in their home. He never did anything without a purpose. 

She heard voices raised in growing anger. Quickly, quietly she slipped out of her chamber, stopping in the hall some distance away. She wanted to know why they were quarrelling. She heard Gandalf say in soft anger, “ Bilbo, why have you kept Flora ignorant of who she is and what she needs to do? The time is nearly here!” Bilbo said stiffly, “She’s my child, and I shall do what I see fit!” Flora heard movement. She knew Gandalf had just risen from his seat. He told her father in a voice thick with sarcasm, “Ah yes. And your methods have worked out wonderfully haven’t they? Lets see. I arrive here to find that Flora is a virtual prisoner in her own home. Her life consists of naught but chores! She’s even forbidden to talk to anyone her own age! She’s no longer a child Bilbo! You know what I saw in store for her on the day of her birth! Why do you insist upon keeping her in ignorance when it could cost Flora her very life! She needs to journey to Erebor at once!!”

He father began speaking, but Flora scarcely heard a word of it. She leaned against the wall, her mind spinning. Gandalf’s words made her mind reel. She was meant to go to the mighty kingdom of Erebor, the same one her father had helped to take back from the dragon Smaug. Why was this the first time she was hearing this? She absently gripped her mother’s necklace as she listened a little while more to the argument between the two friends. Finally, she had heard enough. In growing anger at what she felt was her fathers’ betrayal, she strode into the chamber. Both men fell silent at once, frozen in surprise at her sudden entry. Flora saw that Gandalf was wary, wondering how much she had heard. Bilbo’s brown eyes were hard, and he stared at her in anger as he said, “This is a private conversation daughter. Get out and go back to your room.” She had been ever the dutiful daughter, with the one exception of this afternoon. Flora shook her head, causing her red gold locks to dance as she replied, “No Father, I think not. I will stay here, and discover the rest of what you have hidden from me about my life. I clearly heard Uncle Gandalf say that your keeping all of this from me could cost me my life. And yet still you have never spoken a word to me about any of it!” She began to pace as she added, “What sort of man are you father? You have betrayed me in the worst way possible. And I shall never heed what you say again.” Flora was very near him when she’d finished speaking. What he did next stunned them both. He brought his hand back, slapping her hard across her face. Flora fell to the carpet with a cry of shock. Bilbo reached for her to help her to arise, and her eyes bored into his as she told him, “Don’t touch me father. “ She stood and added “I may not know what you have kept from me to end my life, but I’ll not die here. “ tears filled her light green eyes, and she left so swiftly that Gandalf could not even reach for her. Bilbo slid into a chair. He stared at nothing, horrified at what he had done. Gandalf heard Flora’s door close, heard the lock being thrown home. Bilbo’s voice came to him then. The Hobbit stared at nothing in particular, and said softly, “What have I done?” Gandalf stared at him long minutes ere he replied, “I do not know what damage you have wrought this night. But you’ve changed Bilbo. You’ve allowed your fear of the future to twist things in your mind. Let her be this night. We shall see what Flora has to say in the morn when she awakes.” Then Gandalf went outside to smoke his pipe, leaving Bilbo alone with his tortured thoughts.

Flora had sat in her chamber after her father had struck her. She did a lot of deep thinking. Gandalf had said she needed to be in Erebor soon. She decided that, while she would miss her father, she was going to head out on the unexpected journey she had so recently found out about. She waited until about 2 in the morning, when she knew both Gandalf and Bilbo were asleep. She got out a satchel and packed the cloak, hairbrush that Gandalf had given her. She also added the green dress she’d purchased that afternoon. She picked up her bow and arrows, and her journal as a last thought. She crept out of the room, heading for the larder. In the way of food she took little. A few pieces of bread, fruit. Also a small bit of dried meat. She knew it wasn’t enough to get her to Erebor, but was sure she could shoot a meal when she needed it. With a last look about the cottage that had been a place of happy times for so long, a tear escaped her eye as she whispered, “Goodbye father. I love you still, and will miss you. But I have to do this.” And so saying, Flora slipped out of the night, heading around her home and up over the hill knowing that she must make haste to get as much distance as she could from hobbiton. She headed out scared and alone, but determined to somehow get to Erebor.

A loud bellowing of his name awoke Bilbo with a start. Jumping out of bed, he went quickly to Flora’s chamber. Gandalf was standing there alone. Turning to his friend, Gandalf spoke, “She’s flown in the night. Flora is gone. And I’m worried about the meager rations and clothes she took with her. Erebor is a long way away. Bilbo stared in fear for long moments ere he asked, “Oh Gandalf I’m frightened for her! What are we to do?” Gandalf had gone to the open door, calling for a raven. Quickly he scrawled a note. Attaching it to the creatures leg, he asked it to carry the missive to King Thorin with all possible haste. The Raven took flight and was quickly gone. Turning to his friend, Gandalf told him, “I sent a note to Thorin. I’ve told him what has happened, but with Emma, his wife’s powers, he doubtless already knows what went on here. I’ve asked him to place Bofur, Dwalin, Fili and Kili out to search for her. They will take care of her, even if she’s not aware of it. Now lets get some things and be off!” And Bilbo ran to do his bidding.Gandalf stood in the doorway, deep in thought. Flora had her mother’s amulet that was true. But she had no idea how to use it. Sighing he hoped that Thorin got his men out in the wood. He said a silent prayer that somehow, they would find her before it was too late.


	3. An unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Flora enters her first Human town, she makes some new friends. Sepfrina, Jacob, Flora, Gandlaf & Bilbo

CHAPTER Three An unexpected friend

Flora had walked at a brisk pace throughout the night, pausing only briefly to rest for a few moments ere she continued on once again. She knew the night was her only allay. Her father and Gandalf would be deep in slumber until the first light of dawn. 

She was glad that she had decided to wear the pants and shirt that Gandalf had given her. She rather thought that the dress she had brought with her would not be very warm in the night. Even though the cooler breezes of Fall were just starting to show themselves, she had resisted the urge to make use of the beautiful cloak that she had with her. She knew that making a fire on her way might be Dangerous, and she would need it later on.

Now, as dawn was showing it’s colors just over the horizon, she stood upon a hill, glancing down upon the first town she’d come across. While she was glad that she’d snatched up her herbs while in the kitchen, Flora realized there were a few items that she would need. She had some coin with her, and she longed for a cup of tea or coffee to keep her awake at least until dark. Without sleep it was going to be a long day, but she felt an urgent need to keep going now that her father and Gandalf would have found her gone.

Gathering up her courage, Flora started walking to the town. She did not know if it was man or Hobbit who lived there. She hoped it was the former. Should she go through a Hobbit town, she would be remembered and it might lead to her trail being discovered. Stopping and glancing around her, Flora was deciding where to go. A pub stood to her right. She shook her head. There was no way she’d go in there. Then she spied a small building where food and drinks were sold. She saw it was just opening, and walked towards it. 

To her relief, she saw it was a human woman opening up the shutters. She was older, and normally Flora would have been worried, going near a Human. She’d never done so before. But the lady had many laugh lines about her eyes and mouth. Taking a deep breath, Flora walked over to her saying “Pardon me. Are you open yet?” in a soft voice. She was a bit intimidated despite the woman’s friendly face. Looking down at her, the woman placed hands upon ample hips and said, “Well bless me! Aren’t you a tiny one!” she added, “my name is Sephrina, but everyone calls me Seph. And what is your name child?” Sephrina thought the tiny lady was lovely, with her red gold hair and light green eyes. Those orbs were full of sadness, and not a little fear. Sephrina touched her cheek, and said wisely, ”Ah, you are fleeing a man yes? Don’t wish to be found?” Light green eyes widened, and she said, “My name is Flora. And how did you know my plight?” Seph put an arm about her, leading her into the building as she laughed and said, “Ah honey! With one as pretty as you, how could it be anything else?” As they went into the kitchen, Flora looked at her and said quietly, “I thank you for the compliment, but I know I am not pretty.” Flora could see that the woman wanted to say more, but instead told her, “Sit down at the table child. We will get you some thing to drink and eat. It will be nice to have company for the first meal for once.” The older woman was rewarded by the first bright smile she’d seen from Flora. And Sephrina turned to get the coffee with happiness in her heart.

As they sat having breakfast, Flora scarcely knew where to start. She found though she’d drunk tea all of her life, she rather liked the coffee better. It was strong and flavorful. She smiled as she mused that this brew would keep her awake all day. She and Steph laughed and talked through bacon, eggs, and toast.

Flora could not recall the last time she’d been as happy as this. The older lady was the first woman she’d ever had as a friend, and her heart soared with happiness. Then all tranquility was shattered. A loud banging upon the door, followed by a stern familiar voice came to them, “Woman! Open up I tell you!” Flora gasped. It was her father. Another voice boomed, “Open this door or I shall blast it in! we know she’s in there!” Sephrina looked at her small friend. Her face was white to the lips. Her eyes huge. The older woman whispered, “These are the men you are running from?” Flora nodded and began to shake. She did not know what to do. Sephrina Yelled, “Wait just a minute you fools! I’m not quite ready to open!” She took Flora by the hand, leading her to a small, secret closet. “Stay here child. I’ll see what I can do to send them away.” she said then she shut the door. She quickly took up Flora’s dishes and cup, hiding them behind a small curtained area beneath the sink.

She walked to the door then, in a high dudgeon. She didn’t have to pretend. The fear in her little friend’s eyes had truly made her angry. Flinging upon the door, Seph spied a older Hobbit man, and a wizard. Bilbo said angrily, “We have trailed my daughter to this place! Hand her over to me at once!” Gandalf placed a silencing hand upon his friends’ shoulder. He tried to speak with the lady with tact. He began, “Dear lady. This is Bilbo Baggins. His daughter is called Flora. She has red gold hair and light green eyes. She overheard something without understanding. It is important we find her.” His head came up. He could sense something. In the cupboard, Flora gripped her mother’s amulet . It did something then she’d never seen before. The dark green gem began to glow under her hand. She did not know the why of it, but in desperation took a chance. She held it tightly, and wished silently that they would not find her.

The sense that he’d had of another person in the room suddenly vanished, to Gandalf’s dismay. He could feel a subtle magic in the room, but could not discern from where it came. Finally he bowed to the woman, and said, “We beg your pardon lady. Twas our error. We shall trouble you no more.” Bilbo would have spoken, but a slight shaking of the wizards’ head made him follow Gandalf out, non plussed and wanting answers. Turning to the wizard, Bilbo cried, “You told me you knew she was in there! Why did we leave?” Gandalf told him, “I think she is learning things about her mother’s amulet. One moment I thought their was another in there, the next the feeling was gone. “ We shall wait an hour. If she doesn’t come out after that time, we must continue on.” The Hobbit nodded reluctantly.

In the house, Sephrina opened the closet softly. Flora was huddled in a corner, her hands about the dark stone about her neck. The older lady said, “Tis alright honey. They are gone.” As Flora climbed out, Seph warned her, “You must stay here for a little bit. I don’t believe they would give up so easily.” Nodding, Flora sat at the table once again, her hands shook as she was given another cup of hot coffee. As she sat down, Sephrina told her, “I didn’t get the food back out. I felt you probably aren’t hungry now.” Flora shook her head. “No, I’m not. How could they have found me already? I had a head start on them.” The older lady came over and patted her shoulder. “Now now sweetie! Things shall turn out right! While we wait, is there anything you need for your trip?” Flora nodded relieved to be thinking of anything but her pursuers. “ yes. I’d love to take some of this coffee with me, and a cup and small pot. “ she grinned shyly at that, then added, I only brought a small amount of food. I’ll need a few meat pastries, and perhaps a fruit tart or two.” Nodding , Seph went to the back door and called, “Jacob! Come in here please!” An older man, who clearly worked with his hands, came in. Flora saw the man was clearly smitten with Sephrina. He said “Dear lady. What can I do for you?” As she gave him a list, Flora hurried to get out some coin and hand it to him. She would not hear of Seph paying it. Sephrina said to Jacob, “Please fetch me the things on this list. Don’t tell anyone of the little lady that you’ve seen. “ He nodded and hurried away.

Turning to her new friend, Seph told her, “I have a pony out back. I want you to take him with you. His name is Brownie. You’ll need more speed if you want to get away from those two. Just send him back when you no longer need him.” Flora hugged her friend, tears streaming down her face. Jacob came back then, with the items requested. Seph asked him to saddle Brownie, and he went back outside. They sat down to wait. With Flora desperate to get back upon the road.

Gandalf and Bilbo sat at the edge of the forest, under a tree. A large raven suddenly appeared, settling itself upon Gandalf’s shoulder. He quickly removed the note and read it. Then wrote a quick one of his own. Attaching it to the raven and setting it free, he stood, telling Bilbo “That was a missive from Thorin. He has sent some of his Dwarves out to watch for Flora. Fili and Dwalin, and a few others. We will stop our own search and go to Erebor. The Dwarves will find her far quicker than we ever could.” Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, But Gandalf told him gently, “Trust in me, old friend. Flora will be found. And when she is, you shall have to make amends with her. She feels hurt and betrayed that you would tell her nothing if it means her life. She still loves you Bilbo. Do not fear on that score.“ Bilbo sighed and replied, “My fear of her destiny made me hold her more closely at home. You’re right. I will explain to her when the time is right.“ Gandalf smiled at him and laid a hand upon his shoulder. He said, “Now lets be on our way.” So saying, they began to head north, to the kingdom of Erebor. For a moment, Bilbo looked back at the small town. He whispered, “My sweet little Flora! Your father longs to see your face once again. To hold you in my arms! I love you my little one. Think back upon the old days, and you shall remember.” With that he walked to where Gandalf stood, and they left Flora behind, heading on towards Erebor.


	4. Meeting the Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora meets the Dwarves who have been taking care of her in her rest. Flora, Dwalin, and Fili, and Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new charactors in this chapter: Dwalin and Fili. J.R.R. Tolkiens works

CHAPTER FOUR: Meeting the Dwarves

Fall was turning cold in earnest, heading very quickly towards winter. When the wind blew upon the plains, it was so cold that Flora’s hands went numb and her cheeks turned pink. She had decided to travel in the woods for as far as she was able. At least the wind did not bite quite as hard here.

During her journey, Flora had begun to learn many things about herself that she had never known before. Pride in her accomplishments filled her and caused her to know that she was able to take care of herself. She’d learned that she was very resourceful and unafraid for the most part of the unknown. The first time she’d had a run in with the Orcs . There were far too many for her to face alone. Flora had shimmied up a tree with amazing speed. Her bow and arrow at the ready, she had waited to see if a fight would ensue. It had not, but she now knew that if she had to she could indeed shoot to kill the evil creatures.

She was learning about her mother’s amulet. She realized that her mother must have been a woman of power, for whenever danger was near or her life was in peril, the dark stone turned bright green. She knew that all she needed to do was hold it, and think of what she needed done and it would happen. She didn’t use it unless necessary. Flora did not wish to make a mistake that would harm someone who wasn’t willing to harm her first.

Now as she treated herself to a small fire, she put the coffee pot on and started to cook the three rabbits she’d shot earlier in the day. She did not know what she was going to do with all of that meat. Save it for as long as it was edible she supposed. Her thoughts turned to other things. She judged that she was more or less two thirds of the way to Erebor. She hoped she would get there soon. She was growing weary of the self imposed isolation. The last time she’d gone into a small town to buy coffee and perhaps another set of pants and a shirt, a man had accosted her on the street. She knew at once that he was quite drunk, and as he began to drag her towards an alley, she reached into her cloak. She’d just purchased a knife. She stabbed him in the shoulder. Yelping in surprise and pain, the man had dropped her. Flora had lost no time in getting out of there. She vowed to avoid towns in future. She had learned the hard way that not all humans were as kindly as Sephrina.

Just before she went into the wood, Flora had turned Brownie loose to go back home. She missed the sweet creature already. Her thoughts wandered as she waited for her food and drink. Some odd, yet non threatening things were occurring since she had reached the deepest part of the wood that had her nonplused. She knew she was not alone. A few nights ago, she’d gone to sleep wrapped tightly in her cloak, yet still shivering from the cold. When she awoke early the next morn Flora had discovered to her amazement that a thick, clean blanket had been put over her in her slumber. Another morn she had found a small loaf of bread. She knew instinctively that it was not poisoned, and had ate half of it greedily. It had been a long time since she ate anything but meat. 

There had been a few other small things. Flora wondered who put them there. She found that she would love to see this person. She had not realized until then how much she longed for another soul to travel with her. So she watched and waited, hoping this mystery person would make themselves known.

Suddenly, a twig snapped loudly very near the clearing on the far side. Flora jumped up, getting her bow & arrow ready in a thrice. She also heard a very faint whisper which she couldn’t make out clearly. Taking a deep breath for courage, her called out sternly, “Come out here where I can see you at once! I know you’ve been following me, and I demand to know who you are! Do not think to deny me, for my arrows are enchanted, and will find you no matter where you hide.” She waited a few moments, tense, never letting go of her weapon. She heard more whispered comments, and her instincts told her to wait a moment longer ere she let her arrows fly.

There was a soft rustling in the brush there, and to her amazement, two large, very muscular warriors emerged amazement, two large, very muscular warriors emerged into the clearing. She studied them as they awaited her next move. The first one was younger, with blonde hair, and lovely blue eyes. He stared back at her saying nothing. The other man was like no one she’d ever seen. He was bigger and broader than his companion. His head was bald, and covered with tattoos. His face held the look of a man who had known nothing but war . His brown eyes held sorrow that was so deep, she doubted he was even aware of it. His hair and beard were brown and generously streaked with gray. The blonde man spoke quietly then. “Flora, are you going to shoot us, or may we join you at your fire?” 

This brought her out of her reverie. She put her weapon away, sensing they were no threat to her person. Nodding, she sat back down by the fire, and indicated with a wave of her small hand that they could do the same. They were on the other side of the fire very quickly.

They gazed at each other in silence for long moments. Finally Flora said, “You seem to know who I am. Tell me your names and where you are from.” The bald man answered, “Well lassie I am Dwalin, body guard to the King Of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. And this is Fili, prince of Erebor.” Flora gasped in amazement. She had finally met the Dwarves. And she realized they were two of the the Dwarves. And she realized they were two of the warriors who had gone on the quest to regain Erebor with her father. Flora asked, “I have heard your names from my father. Tell me, why are you following me?” Dwalin replied quietly, “Our king received a missive from Gandalf. I do not know exactly what was in it. But our lady Queen Emma told us about where you were. Thorin sent six of us out to search for you.” Fili added, “We decided not to show ourselves to you, simply because we didn’t know how you would react to two warriors when you were a woman alone. We didn’t want to frighten you.”

Flora nodded and smiled at the prince. A movement from Dwalin caused her to look at him. The poor man was gazing at the coffee boiling over the fire, and the rabbits which were roasting there. Hiding a smile, she asked him, “Milord Dwalin, would you like some coffee and some of the meat? There is far too much for me here.” Both men grinned and Fili stood, telling his companion, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get our packs so we can have our cups.” As he trotted away, Dwalin’s eyes were just a bit sheepish as he said, “Forgive me lass for being rude. Tis just that we have traveled very light. “ Before she could answer, Fili had returned and told her with a smile, “We haven’t had coffee since we left Erebor three weeks ago. Or a fire to cook with and stay warm.” Flora laughed, a tinkling sound that made both warrior’s smile. As she poured them some of the steaming brew, she said, “Well! It’s a grand thing that my arrow got three rabbits instead of one!” She pulled the rabbits from the stick, and the three of them began to eat with gusto.

When they had finished their meal, Dwalin stood and spoke to her with a faint smile. “Lassie, we have brought a gift to you from our lord and lady. Allow me to get it, for I’m sure you will love it.” As he was walking away, into the wood, Flora watched him go. Fili stared at her but said nothing. When Dwalin came out of the brush, Flora gasped in awe as she stood. Walking behind him were three of the most beautiful horses she’d ever seen. Fili stood next to her, and told her softly, The dark brown animal with white tail and mane is yours Flora.” Dwalin added, “Aye. And he’s a spirited animal. He’s got no name as of yet.” Flora walked over to where Dwalin stood with Fili.. She reached out to the beast, and he dropped his face to be stroked by her, whinnying quietly. Flora threw her arms about his broad neck, loving him at once.

The Dwarves smiled, glad to see that Bilbo’s daughter was so happy. While they had followed her, she seemed so small so sad and alone. Her voice came into their thoughts. “Oh my! He’s beautiful! “ She looked at them, her light green eyes brimming with happiness. She did not realize how lovely a picture she presented to them at that moment. Flora exclaimed, “ Whatever should I name him? The only horse I’ve ever rode was a small pony named Brownie. That name hardly fits this proud animal.” The horse was resting his large head against her shoulder, causing Flora to laugh in delight. At last, Fili offered “how about Champion? He’s one of the best animals in my Uncle’s stock.” Flora smiled. Dwalin offered, “What about Blaze milady. Due to the white mark upon his face.” Fili looked ad Dwalin in amazement. He’d never known the gruff Dwarf to be so polite, and accommodating to anyone but his Uncle. 

Flora agreed with him happily. “Blaze it is then.” She fretted a moment, muttering, “I wish I had brought some apples. I’d love to give him a treat.” Dwalin seemed to have anticipated this. He handed her a large apple, Telling her, “Lass I thought you may want to do that.” Flora smiled dazzlingly at him, and fed the horse his treat. Afterwards, they settled down to rest, with Dwalin taking first watch. He was sternly berating himself for acting like a young whelp who had never been near a lovely lady before. He silently vowed to himself that after returning to Erebor, he would put as much distance as possible between them.


	5. Attack of the Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin, Fili and Flora are attacked by a strange, new breed of Orc that they have never seen before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolkiens' charactors: Dwalin, Fili. My creation Flora Belladona Baggins

CHAPTER FIVE: The Attack of the Orcs

At the mighty kingdom of Erebor, a lone figure gazed out upon the forests and valleys below  
the balcony on which he stood. Bilbo spent much of his time here, silently watching and waiting for his  
child. When they had arrived, both Lord Thorin and his lady wife Emma were waiting for him. He'd been a   
mess both physically and mentally. His face pale, his brown eyes full of worry and self recrimination. He'd gazed  
at his friend the king. Thorin reached his hand out to the Hobbit, saying with a smile, "Welcome master burglar!  
It's been many years since last our paths crossed." Then Thorin did a thing which had surprised and comforted  
Bilbo. Instead of taking his hand, Thorin embraced him saying softly, " Fear not my friend. All will be well .  
Emma has been watching over your daughter, and she is safe. She will get here just fine, for I have sent my best after her."  
Emma had come to him then. Bilbo looked to her, and told her, "Milady ! You are unchanged. As beautiful as ever." She  
reached for him, and Bilbo could not help himself. She had been his first friend in the company to retake Erebor all of those years ago. He went to her with huge tears brimming in his eyes. Emma said softly, "Tis alright Bilbo. Perhaps hiding things from Flora was not the wisest of moves. But I have children of my own. I might have done the same."

And so it went. When Bilbo wasn't in council with Gandalf, Thorin and Emma, he was upon this isolated balcony  
by the library, his eyes scanning the distance for his child. He did not go to his chambers. Nor did he eat but enough to keep his health. He did not care that he slept but little, nor that he was losing flesh. Bilbo had been doing some serious thinking. He had come to see that in  
wanting to protect her, he'd caused Flora to live a very lonely life. By her age she should have  
married already and begun to start a family of her own. She had hardly even known her neighbors in Hobbiton, never  
mind having a young Hobbit of her own to love. He'd stopped berating himself at last. Yet when he saw her again, Bilbo still did not know what to say to Flora.

In the forests about Erebor, Emma and her small group had stopped about a quarter of the way home. They had been pushing hard to get her there, But Fili saw that, though her stubbornness would never allow her to complain, Flora was exhausted. Nudging Dwalin, Fili silently motioned to him. When Dwalin saw Flora, he rumbled quietly, “She’s a tough lady, I’ll give her that. Let’s stop early for the night, so that the lass can rest. Twill also give the others time to get to us. Then she will at least have an honor guard of six to bring her to the Castle.” Fili nodded his agreement. He stopped and dismounted. He grinned to himself. Dwalin had done the same, his gaze briefly going to Flora. . If Fili didn’t know the gruff warrior, he’d swear that Dwalin was infatuated with the pretty lady. This made Fili sigh. He found the more that he was with her, the more he fancied the lady Flora. But since he found himself tongue tied whenever she was near, she didn’t have a clue what he thought of her.

Dwalin scouted the area about where they would camp, promising to bring wood back with him. This left Fili and Emma alone. She swung one slim leg over her mounts side, preparing to get down herself. If she was surprised to see Fili there, reaching up his mighty arms to her, she gave no sign. Fili looked up into her lovely light green eyes, her bright smile and said, “Allow me to help you Flora.” Resting her small hands upon his broad shoulders, Fili set her down with ease. To Flora’s surprise, he did not release his hold upon her waist. Unused to such attention from a man, Flora could not guess what was a foot. So she asked him, “Is something amiss Fili?” His blue eyes pierced her as he responded, “Nay lady. Tis just that I have longed to do this.” Slowly, he bent his golden mane. His lips coming to rest gently upon hers did not frighten her. The kiss was over almost before it had begun. When Fili lifted his head, he studied her face. He told her, “Perhaps I should not have done that, but I will not apologize for giving you your first kiss Flora.” She looked at him and told him, “You do not have to Fili. But I think you had best let me go ere Dwalin comes back.” Nodding he released her. As he turned away, he caught a glimpse of Flora touching her fingers to her lips and smiled broadly. He thought that maybe he’d given her something to think about. That was enough for him.

Fili was tending the horses, and Flora was getting out supplies for their dinner when Dwalin returned. Although the scene was a normal one, he stopped for just a minute, gazing first to Flora, who’s cheeks turned pink under his scrutiny. The he looked to Fili. The Young Dwarf looked entirely too pleased with himself. Dwalin had a good idea what had transpired, and though he was angry with Fili for kissing the innocent young lass he made no sign. Dwalin went at once to the circle of stones, and lay the wood there. Soon a cheery fire lit up the coming twilight.

When that was done, and Flora was sitting there resting, Dwalin turned to her. He said quietly, “Rest yourself lass. Fili and I will prepare dinner in just a moment.” then to the prince, Dwalin rumbled “A word Fili.” Flora watched them head out of the clearing. Despite Dwalin’s promise, she did put the coffee on. She then leaned against a tree, briefly closing her eyes. Muffled, yet loud voices that she could not quite make out caused her green eyes to snap open. She realized that Fili and Dwalin were having a quarrel. She knew what it was about, and her cheeks turned pink once again. She considered Dwalin a good friend, and knew that he’d guessed what went on while he was gathering wood. For a reason unknown, Flora felt as though she had done something wrong. She did not have the courage to go stop the heated words coming across the clearing.

Once Dwalin and Fili got some distance from camp, Dwalin turned in fury at his prince. Fili’s back stiffened, his blue eyes flashing as Dwalin growled, “Don’t you take that stance with me Fili! Your Uncle entrusted us to bring her to Erebor, to her father. She has much danger before her which she has not learned of yet! Thorin told us in no uncertain terms that due to her father’s overprotection, she is as innocent in the ways of what passes between a man and woman as a newborn babe! What maggot possessed your brain to kiss her?” Fili came closer to his friend and mentor. He shook with anger as he hissed back, “And who are you to pass judgment upon me? Twas but a small kiss I stole, and I’ll not apologize for it!” Dwalin watched him pace for long moments then Fili shot at him, “And what of you? You are far too old for one so young, yet I can tell you fancy her as well.” Dwalin sighed. He replied in a rumbling voice, “Too old for her?   
To throw such an accusation at me, it’s clear you are thinking with another head not upon your shoulders! Let her be Fili, I won’t tell you again! If she wants you, she will let you know in time. As for me? I know she needs a friend more than anything else. Someone to talk to if the need arises. That is what I intend to be for her. “ Fili looked to him suddenly quiet as Dwalin finished, “She’s going to have a time of it, when she learns of the circumstances of her birth. And of her destiny. Let us not confuse matters for her. Agreed?” Fili sighed and replied quietly, “You are right my friend. I did not think clearly. It will not happen again.”It was then that Dwalin heard Flora scream his name. Sparing each other a glance, the two dwarves sprinted back to camp, where they had left Bilbo’s daughter alone.

Dwalin cursed himself for a fool. Why had he allowed anger to cause him to leave her alone? Even though many years had passed since Azog had been killed by their king, there were still Orcs wandering the forests about Erebor. He knew the lass was a good shot with her bow. But that weapon was only good at a distance. His heart felt fear for her as they burst into the camp, their swords drawn and ready to go on the attack. Flora was backed up against a great old tree. Her weapon was drawn, and she was firing as fast as she was able at the snarling, growling Orcs advancing upon her. Dwalin roared, “Fili, with me! Get before her quickly!” They slashed their way through the Orcs, black blood flying in each direction. When he was before her, Dwalin used his mighty form to gently push Flora against the tree. She realized in horror that both he and Fili were using themselves as targets to defend her.

She felt her spine stiffen with resolve. They were not going to sacrifice themselves on her account. She leaned in, yelling to Dwalin’s broad back, “Move foreward a space! I cannot fire my bow pinned thusly!” He would have said something, but an arrow lodge itself in his shoulder, very close to his broad neck. Flora would no longer argue. She pushed him away from her a few paces. It was enough to fire her weapon. As they used their swords, she was busy firing arrows at the Orcs that were sneaking up upon the two Dwarves. Their were many. But suddenly, four more Dwarves came busting out from the forest with war cries upon their lips. It was soon over. Flora lost no time, ordering Dwalin, “Sit yourself by the fire at once! I must remove the arrow and leach the poison ere it kills you! “ Dwalin grinned at her stern expression. He found he liked her sudden bossiness. She stared down at him with light green eyes that snapped with impatience, until he told her with a chuckle, “Do what you must dear lady. I’ll be as still as a lamb for you.” She made a very unladylike comment to him, which made all of the Dwarves smile and snicker. It was not very often they saw their large friend put in his place, and by a tiny slip of a girl no less.


	6. Saving Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected orc attack comes with terrible reprucussions.

Chapter Six saving Dwalin

Hearing the new arrivals still snickering, Flora’s hands went to her hips. “Whatever is so amusing about Dwalin getting hit with a poisoned arrow?” She questioned. The laughing stopped abruptly.

Fili introduced the new members of their small group to Flora. She nodded and asked, “Alright. Now who has some alcohol? I’ve a need of it for Dwalin.” None of them said anything for a moment. Her light green eyes flashing, Flora exclaimed impatiently, “Oh come now! You are Dwarves for Mahal’s sake! One of you certainly has liquor with you.”

Fili held out his hand to Bofur and told him, “Give it over. I know you always have some hidden on you somewhere.” If the lady has need of it and you’ll either give it to her or we’ll hold you down and search you.” Bofur pulled it out of his pocket, wrinkling his nose. “Aye, here it is lady. I’d rather pour it onto the ground than to be frisked by this lot.”

Flora nodded at him with a ghost of a smile, taking his bottle. Fili didn’t miss the worry in her light green eyes as she turned away. His large hand gripping her slim shoulder gently, Fili asked her in seriousness, “What can I do to help you dear lady?” As they walked to Dwalin, she replied, “Help me get his tunic off. We must be careful, as the arrow is very close to the main artery in his neck.” Fili’s expression was grim as he stole a glance at her. A poisoned arrow so close to a main artery was a dangerous thing. 

Fili called Bofur over to give him a hand. Dwalin gazed at them, his brown eyes stormy, sweat already running from his brow. Before he could bellow his dislike for what they were about to do to him, Flora was kneeling before him. Small hands took hold of his face. Dwalin’s stern expression turned, then softened when he saw it was Flora. She spoke softly, never letting go of him. “Dwalin my friend. I know your pride has been damaged. But I’m asking you to keep your word and let me tend you. If I don’t get rid of the arrow and the poison, you’ll die.” He saw that tears were filling her lovely eyes as she finished,” I cannot lose my best friend. Please Dwalin. Keep your word to me.”

The great large Dwarf nodded, to his comrades surprise. Hishand reached up, gently wiping away her tears with his fingertips. Softly he chided her, “Flora, don’t weep on my account. I am just a weary old warhorse. Do what you must dear lady.” Flora smiled at him and handed him the bottle, telling him, “take a long drink from this. But save some. I’ve a need of it after we get the arrow out.”

Dwalin took a long drink, then passed it to her. She pulled a very sharp knife out of her boot then. Holding it over the fire for a few moments, Flora told Fili and Bofur, “Hold him still. I’m going to cut this arrow shaft close to his body. That way we won’t cause undo pain when his shirt is removed.” They all watched as she took hold of the weapon, with a quick cut downward, the most of the shaft fell away. Flora picked it up and tossed it into the fire. As Dwalin’s teeth clenched and a hiss of pain escaped his lips.

The large Dwarf’s brown eyes went to Flora’s face. Her lovely light green eyes were full of tears as she touched his cheek and whispered, “I am so sorry my dear friend! I didn’t meant to hurt you.” His large hand covered her much smaller one as he told her softly, “Tis nothing for you to weep over lass. I trust in your abilities to make me well.”

With that Bofur and Fili carefully removed his shirt. Flora gazed at his massive, muscular form. The arrow was soon out. Dwalin’s face and broad chest were awash with sweat that the pain brought with it. In outward appearances Flora was calm. But inside she was very worried. She’d never dealt with an Orc arrow ere this. She knew that more often than not, men died from the toxins in the wound. They would have to wait and see.

She quickly went to her supplies. She got all she needed from the satchel, and hurried back. Dwalin was getting worse, and quickly. She mused no doubt the area he’d been injured at was the cause. She gazed at the men around her. Their eyes were as grim as hers. The youngest Dwarf, Ori, whispered to her in fear, “Lady, can you heal him? Most die from a poisoned arrow.” Flora reassured him with a certainty she did not feel. “Yes Ori. He will recover.” She tried every herb in her satchel. Every liquid. It was all for naught. Not one of them helped her friend. Dwalin was out of his head by now. His face tossed from side to side, mumbling words she could not make out.

Getting more fearful by the moment, Flora took hold of her mother’s necklace in one hand. She dabbed at the sweat on her friends’ face, and closed her eyes, talking to her mother’s spirit as she often did during times of stress. Silently she pleaded, “mama, Tis Flora. I need your help desperately! My friend is gravely ill with poison, and try as I might, I cannot heal him. Please mother, help me! I couldn’t bear to see him die.”

The men watched her, wondering what she was doing. They all knew the signs, knew that Dwalin was dying. Fili reached for the lady when he saw the tears streaming from her closed eyes. Her lips were moving silently. Ere he could reach her, an amazing thing occurred. her small right hand, which covered Dwalin’s wound began to glow clear crystalline white. The power kept growing and spreading across his broad shoulders and chest. Fili gasped in surprise, for the terrible wound began to close as they watched. The sweat ceased it’s pouring from his wound. Dwalin grew quiet. Finally Flora’s hand stopped glowing. When she opened her light green eyes, Flora saw to her joy that once again her mother had aided her .

She sat down next to her patient, suddenly entirely drained. Bofur handed the lady a cup of coffee. Flora sent him a grateful smile. He told her, “Lass, I just watched you do the impossible! Even our lady Emma has great difficulty with poisoned arrows, and she’s the most powerful sorceress I know. Bless you milady, for saving Dwalin!” 

She gave him a weary smile. Then a large hand completely engulfed her own. To her joy, Dwalin’s eyes were awake. He was staring at her own lovely light green ones. Gently he squeezed her hand and told her, “And I’ll be adding my thanks to his as well milady. I believe that your magical skills rival that of our queen Emma.” Flora smiled, as Dwalin added, “You are going to have a very proud papa when we arrive at Erebor tomarrow.” She smiled wistfully at him, and said softly, “Will I have Dwalin?” the night I left we had harsh words. I didn’t mean to upset him. And now I fear he’ll never forgive me” She lay down not far away from the mighty Dwarf, telling Bofur, “Wake me at once if he has any trouble at all during the night please. I fear Im exhausted.” Bofur nodded his head at the small woman. But before he could reply, Flora’s green eyes fell closed, She was asleep almost at once.

“she’s an amazing lady” Fili murmered. Dwalin was still awake. Flora was using his massive arm as a pillow. Her breathing was soft and even.” Aye laddie, that she is” He agreed. They all agreed to get some extra sleep. Before they left, they’d have a large breakfast then leave for erebor, Fili decided to take first watch.


End file.
